overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
It Begins with the First Kiss
It Begins with the First Kiss is one of Kotonoha's ending in School Days and it's very similiar to it's sister endings and are all tied to Bloody End. In this and it's sister endings Kotonoha tries to make lunch for Makoto but is bullied to spoiling it. Still determined she tries hard to do it again but is bullied again. Makoto comes to her rescue and declares himself to be her boyfriend and the two become a real couple on the roof. Route Overview 'Episode 1 - Confession' 'Episode 2 - The Distance Between Us' 'Episode 3 - First Experience' 'Episode 4 - Partner for the Festival' Ever since that day Makoto and Sekai have constantly gone to each others house to hook up. Makoto's still dating Kotonoha while having an affair with Sekai. Two days before the school festival Kotonoha asks Makoto to see the festival together and Makoto accepts. At the school festival Taisuke comes in to relieve Makoto and tells him to go to his girlfriend. Makoto goes over to Kotonoha only to find her stuck at the reception because Otome and her friend aren't covering their shifts. Otome, Minami Obuchi and Natsumi Koizumi are together when they see Makoto and they both pressure Otome into asking Makoto to see the festival. However Makoto asks to talk to Otome first and due to very poor choice of words Otome is led to believe Makoto has already slept with Koizumi and now wants it's Obuchi's turn even though she's bad. Makoto finally uses says they skipped their shift and explains Kotonoha's been sitting at the reception all this time the misunderstanding is cleared up. Kotonoha and Makoto leave to see the festival and Makoto explains his relationship with Otome. Makoto suggests going to his class' store to eat when Nanami and Setsuna conspire to break them up for Sekai. They then lie to Makoto saying they're short on people. After some begging Makoto decides to help. Makoto only starts helping a little while when Setsuna tells him they're okay. Makoto goes back to find Kotonoha gone, Nanami having chased her away. By Nanami's suggestion Makoto assumes Kotonoha had something come up and that's why she left. Sekai comes and Makoto decides to walk around with her and they go to the roof. The festival ends and Sekai's happy she got to walk around with Makoto which made her feel like a couple with Makoto. She wants to dance with him but says it would be going too far. Makoto then says he wants to be with her but Sekai says they can't because the bonfire is for couples. Makoto then goes to Kotonoha since he promised to dance with her. Sekai starts to cry a little and says it's hard. Makoto then successfully dances with Kotonoha. 'Episode 4 - Unacknowledged Feelings' This episode is achieved when Makoto declines to help with the cafe. Setsuna realizes Makoto won't help and stops asking him. Makoto and Kotonoha then leave thinking if they need Makoto's help they're too busy to serve them. They then see the rest of the festival together alternating between what each of them want to see. Kotonoha then invites him to the bonfire event. Sekai looks on them as they dance. 'Episode 4 - The Same Feelings' Note Makoto needs ''agree to dance with Kotonoha but not see the festival to get this episode'' After Makoto's shift he declines to help Taisuke since his shift is over but Setsuna tells him to go find Sekai claiming she need shelp carrying groceries. Makoto goes but finds she needs no help and Setsuna just sent him for them to spend time together. Makoto tells her to come with him but Sekai declines because of the way he asked. Makoto then goes away and meets Otome, who he asks to see the festival with and they spend the whole festival together ending at the roof. Otome tries to invite Makoto to the break room but when asked if she doesn't need to help with her class' haunted hause she tells Makoto (not knowing he has a relationship with Kotonoha) she and her friends simply dumped all the work onto her. Makoto realizes what he's done and runs to Kotonoha and finds her at the courtyard before the bonfire and dances. '''Episode 5 - The Charm's Effect Kotonoha's father decides he wants to spend some time with his family but her mother decides to give the tickets to Kotonoha so she can make more friends. At the pool Kotonoha and Taisuke go off to have fun while Makoto decides to look after Sekai since she's depressed now that Setsuna's gone. Taisuke comes and tells Makoto to go to Kotonoha since he can't keep up with her. Makoto and Kotonoha and Makoto tries to make some sexual advances towards her only to be given a slap. Makoto goes back and talks to Sekai about it. Sekai notes that Makoto looks just as depressed as she is and offers to cheer him up but he declines. Later they see Kotonoha getting hit on by some guys and Makoto goes to her. After Makoto gets there he harshly explains that those guys were simply trying to pick her up and were lying to her but Kotonoha naively believes them and asks Makoto to hang out with them. Makoto angrily declines and gets into an argument with her. Kotonoha tries to apologize by kissing him but it doesn't do much and they decide to go back. On the train ride home Makoto confesses that he's too tired from trying to get along with her and he might be in love with Sekai. Later during the evening Kotonoha calls Sekai and asks her to tell Makoto she hates her. Sekai points out it would be weird if out of the blue she tells him she hates her and asks what's going on. Kotonoha reveals Makoto told her he might be in love with Sekai but Sekai implies she feels the same way. Kotonoha gets worried and tries to strengthen their relationship by trying to lie to Makoto that Sekai has a new boyfriend and repeatedly sends him emails. Makoto blocks her number and breaks up with her, then later goes home together with Otome. They go to Pure Burger and talk and Makoto tells her he and Kotonoha broke up. Otome then tries to tell him she likes him but is inadvertently stopped. Meanwhile Nanami asks Hikari what's going on with her and if she did the charm trick. She answers that she's been doing this since junior high and it probably doesn't work. Sekai however tells her it might just work, since Makoto's broken up with Kotonoha and might be in love with her. Nanami offers to keep Kotonoha out of her way but Sekai declines and says she'll work something out on her own. 'Final Episode - It Begins with the First Kiss' Kotonoha in denial asks Sekai to stop seducing him claming that Makoto still loves her. Sekai then reveals she's been in love with Makoto far longer and Makoto loves her. She apologizes to Kotonoha and begs her to give up on Makoto. Kotonoha still in denial slaps Sekai. Kotonoha then goes over to Makoto's home and he walks her home. They then talk about past events and then decide to start over as friends. The next day she tries to get close to him on the bus but Nanami and Hikari block her way to make sure he has no contact with Kotonoha but Makoto is able to stay close to her and later accepts Kotonoha's offer to make him lunch. However, she fails to take it up to the roof the next day as Nanami texts Otome to destroy the lunch - accomplished by Minami tripping Kotonoha up and Kumi kicking the b ox to spill it. Kotonoha comes to the roof crying, with only the tea left. Makoto says it's okay and goes to buy lunch from them at the cafeteria, but on the way he overhears what the Trio did. Shocked and angry, Makoto turns back and arranges for him and Kotonoha to meet tomorrow and trade their lunches, intending to catch the girls in the act. The next day at school, before he meets with Kotonoha, a furious Makoto confronts Sekai and Nanami and tells them, to their shock, that he's never speaking to them again. Sekai is stunned and confused at what's happening - more-so when Nanami, panicked as she realizes her plans have backfired, starts apologizes to her. Makoto then goes over to class 4 to meet with Kotonoha, finding Otome and the Trio in the midst of harassing her. He stops Kumi just as she's about to slap Kotonoha and, when they try to tell him it's none of his business, shocks the girls by declaring himself Kotonoha's boyfriend. He then asks Otome to stop the bullying on Kotonoha, assuming she's just going along with her classmates - without knowing she was actually their leader. However, be it from shock at Makoto's declaration or shame at having done something he so deeply resents, Otome meekly agrees to his demands. After Makoto leaves the class with Kotonoha, they run into Sekai and Nanami, the former in tears while the latter confesses to having masterminded the abuse Kotonoha suffered. A crying Sekai pleads for forgiveness but is ignored by Makoto, believing that she had to have known about the bullying and never told him because of how conveniently indisposed it left Kotonoha. Makoto proceeds to walk away towards the roof to have lunch with Kotonoha, the latter pausing to look back sadly at the heartbroken Sekai - possibly feeling sympathy for her - before following Makoto. It_Begins_with_the_First_Kiss.png|The Routemap with all possible scenes covered, highlighted in orange. Note getting all the scenes in a single playthrough may not possible. Ending On the rooftop, Makoto and Kotonoha eat the latter's lunch but finds it to taste terrible, since she'd gotten anxious and accidentally mixed salt and sugar. Undeterred, Makoto then dazzles her with his own lunch and Kotonoha's feels a little down, but with a little encouragement promises to do her best for the next time. Kotonoha then realizes they've shared an indirect kiss and decide to do a direct one, signifying their status a couple. Category:Endings